


Встреча с тобой была первым из лучших дней моей жизни

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Пять встреч Джона и Шерлока, которые определили их судьбу.





	Встреча с тобой была первым из лучших дней моей жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Meeting you was the first day of the best of my life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173892) by [Softasamarshmallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow). 



В первый раз, когда они встретились, Шерлок работал под прикрытием. Джон еще не знал, что у того было дело, но исходя из странного поворота, который сделала жизнь после той судьбоносной встречи, его вряд ли стоило судить.

Он сидел у окна вокзального кафе и, нервно покачивая ногой, разглядывал поезда на платформе. Это была она — его новая жизнь солдата, мобилизованного в армию. Он не знал, были ли бабочки в его животе вызваны предвкушением или беспокойством. Принятое решение не было трудным, ему на самом деле нужны были деньги, чтобы закончить медицинское образование, и, откровенно говоря, он давно хотел этого. Он знал, что не станет сожалеть, вообще не станет, потому что здесь у него никого и ничего не оставалось. Его никто не ждал, кроме сестры-алкоголички, в которой он практически разочаровался.

Именно тогда это и произошло — его встреча с загадкой, которой являлся Шерлок Холмс. Он оказался вырванным из своих мыслей совершенно незнакомым мужчиной. Это можно было даже назвать приятным, хотя Джон никогда бы в этом не признался. Незнакомец — с пышной, кудрявой шевелюрой и потрясающими скулами — плавно опустился на стул напротив него

— Хм… — Джон замолк, ощутив, как застряли в горле слова, когда его поймал взгляд самых красивых глаз, которые ему встречались — нечто среднее между серебристым, зеленым и голубым цветом, — и забыл, что вообще собирался сказать. И прежде чем он снова смог заставить работать свои мозги, чтобы осознать, что же происходило, мужчина наклонился вперед, сократив между ними расстояние, и произнес низким баритоном, который приятно заскользил по коже Джона:

— Надеюсь, вы сможете простить меня за это.

И внезапно поцеловал его. Все что смог придумать впавший в прострацию мозг Джона, было лишь: «Какие мягкие и теплые губы у этого мужчины» и «насколько правильным и нормальным кажется целоваться с ним».

Оглушенный громким стуком собственного сердца, он едва заметил, как кто-то пробежал мимо них. Он не понял, что закрыл глаза, пока от удивления не открыл их, после того, как мужчина прервал поцелуй (Джон надеялся, что тот сделал это с такой же неохотой, как и он сам) и, взглянув в окно, побежал к двери. Джон не знал, что и думать. Но, вообще-то, он не думал, а просто знал, что не мог отпустить его. Не мог позволить исчезнуть из его жизни так же резко, как и появился, поэтому Джон сделал единственное, что мог — побежал за ним.

И быстро нашел, вернее, услышал его. Тот ввязался в драку с группой здоровенных бандитов. Хотя его незнакомец неплохо держался, Джон знал, что тот не видел, как один из его противников пытался подкрасться к нему с ножом, грозно сверкавшим под тусклым уличным светом. Ощутив прилив адреналина, Джон ускорился и, свалив ничего не подозревающего мужика на землю, быстро разоружил его. Он вырубил противника, как и второго, что бросился на него. Джон ударил его по лицу, а потом вскочил на ноги, и дальше драка превратилась в грязный бой. Который закончился лишь тогда, когда незнакомец — отличный боец, несмотря на его, казалось бы, худощавую фигуру (ну, правда, разве мог он быть еще идеальнее?) — взглянул на него с самым интригующим и ставящим в тупик выражением, которым, по мнению Джона, кто-то вообще когда-либо смотрел на него.

— Я Джон, — наконец, сказал он, оскалив зубы в дикой улыбке, и тем самым вызвав в ответ низкий смешок.

— Шерлок Холмс.

После этого они вернулись в кафе, где Джон узнал больше о блестящем Шерлоке Холмсе — единственном в мире консультирующем детективе. Шерлок остался с ним, пока Джону не пришло время уходить. Но и после не ушел — замер одинокой фигурой на перроне, глядевшей вослед уходящему поезду.

(«Прямо как возлюбленный», — в шутку сказал Шерлок, коротко ухмыльнувшись).

Джон подумал, что, возможно, именно тогда он и влюбился.

***

Во второй раз их встреча превратилась в несчастный случай в буквальном смысле: Джон едва не убил его.

Он вернулся в Лондон — каким-то образом, ему удалось вырваться на время рождественских праздников — и медленно тащился по забитым пробками дорогам на «Мини-Купере», который одолжил у сестры.

Тогда это и произошло: вторая встреча с безумием по имени Шерлок Холмс.

Автомобиль Джона был первым в очереди машин, и, когда зажегся «зеленый» он нажал на акселератор, и машина бодро рванула вперед. Дорога перед ним была чиста (он проверил, потому что всегда был осторожным водителем), когда вдруг перед глазами материализовался высокий и явно сумасшедший человек, который выпрыгнул ему прямо под колеса. Все произошло так быстро, что единственное, что смог сделать Джон — это слегка свернуть, испуганно выругавшись, как только капот толкнул в бедро прыткого психа.

Он вышел из машины и рванул к пострадавшему мужчине раньше, чем сообразил, что собирается делать.

— Господи! Вы в порядке? Мне вызвать скорую помощь… _Шерлок_? — он моргнул от удивления, когда знакомые великолепные глаза встретились с ним взглядом — консультирующий детектив выглядел приятно удивленным, увидев его.

— Джон?

— О чем ты думал, мерзавец! Ты мог умереть, Шерлок!

— Как бы я ни был рад снова видеть тебя, Джон, и благодарен за твою заботу — очень трогательною, кстати, — прямо сейчас у меня нет на это времени — подозреваемый уходит!

Когда этот идиот подскочил и попытался рвануть на проезжую часть, несмотря на травмированное бедро, которое сжимал руками, Джон навалился на него и прижал к земле.

— О нет. Ты никуда не пойдешь, пока я не осмотрю тебя.

— Но, Джон, подозреваемый…

— Мне плевать!

— Джон, _пожалуйста_.

Это «пожалуйста» заставило его поколебаться, он знал - просто чувствовал, - что Шерлок это слово использовал крайне редко.

Джон поверить не мог, что вообще задумался об этом, разве что виновны были эти доверчивые глаза, которые смотрели на него, потому что он должен был сказать «нет» в ответ на это выражение лица, правда, должен был, но… не сделал. Видимо, Шерлок почувствовал его капитуляцию, потому что засветился как новогодняя елка, и Джон подумал, что, порой, не зря откровенно ненавидел себя.

— Хорошо. Кого мне преследовать?

— Что?

— Ты услышал меня, я не позволю тебе встать, пока не проверю. Значит, пойду я, а ты останешься здесь. Эй, Шерлок? — нерешительно позвал Джон и нахмурился в замешательстве, когда Шерлок, не мигая, уставился на него.

— Хм-м? О, подозреваемый. Он пытается уйти прямо сейчас.

— Что? О-ох, черт подери! — хмуро выругался Джон, когда повернулся и увидел скрывающуюся вдали фигуру — высокую и рыжеволосую, стремительно исчезавшую за поворотом через дорогу. Он догнал подозреваемого и сбил на землю (спасибо его прежнему увлечению рэгби) как раз в тот момент, когда подъехало несколько патрульных машин. Он быстро слез со своего пленника и направился в сторону седовласого инспектора (который представился детективом-инспектором Грегори Лестрейдом). Тот отчитывал угрюмо надувшегося Шерлока:

— …и безрассудное поведение, сколько раз я должен повторить, что ты не можешь охотиться за преступникам лично?

Джон немедленно рассмеялся над нелепостью ситуации — он находился в Лондоне в отпуске, который тратил не на общение со своими старыми друзьями и отдых, а на гонки за преступниками и попытками уговорить невыносимо упрямого гениального сыщика, чтобы тот задержался и он смог бы взглянуть на его пострадавшее бедро.

Но, помоги ему Бог, это самое веселое, что произошло с ним за долгое время, и он наслаждался каждой минутой.

Джон провел весь вечер с Шерлоком, исполняя все его прихоти и выслушивая жалобы, потому что сам велел лежать ему на диване и не тревожить бедро. А потом провел с Шерлоком Рождество, как, впрочем, и большую часть своего отпуска. Когда же пришло время возвращаться, Шерлок проводил его на вокзал, но в этот раз они обменялись контактами и обещали друг другу быть на связи.

(Джон весело рассмеялся, тем самым привлекая любопытные взгляды других пассажиров, когда заметил, что Шерлок вновь замер одинокой фигурой на перроне, и помахивал ему платочком после «слезного прощания» — прямо, как любовник).

И, оглядываясь назад, конечно, это должен был быть Шерлок, ведь кто еще мог быть таким идиотом, чтобы дважды рвануть на полосу встречного движения?

Джон подумал, что именно тогда ему пришла в голову мысль, что это будет началом чего-то прекрасного.

***

В следующую их встречу он едва не получил сердечный приступ.

Джон бросил еще один взгляд на часы, нетерпеливо постукивая ногой по полу. Он ждал Шерлока уже час, его поезд отправлялся в пять и сейчас у него в душе начинали зарождаться первые сомнения в том, что тот появится. Может, он забыл? Джон уже несколько раз останавливал себя от посадки на поезд, уговаривая еще немного подождать, и Шерлок, в конце концов, покажется, ведь он обещал.

Потому что сесть на поезд означало бы сдаться, а сдаться — это признать, что тот не придет… От этой мысли было по-настоящему больно, ведь Джон надеялся, что их общение значило для Шерлока так же много, как и для него самого.

И поэтому он ждал.

Но когда раздался пронзительный свист, призвав всех пассажиров внутрь, а Шерлок так и не появился, Джон ничего не смог поделать и ощутил себя преданным. Но тут же разозлился на себя за то, что настолько расстроился из-за такой малости.

Только это было совсем не малостью.

«Прекрати! — ругал он себя. — Может, он занят другим делом, ты ведь на самом деле не решил, будто он твой возлюбленный, не так ли?»

Он старался не думать, что, возможно, Шерлоку наконец-то надоело это — их маленький договор, или, еще хуже — он сам. В последний раз бросив взгляд на толпу, в надежде увидеть знакомые непослушные кудри, он вздохнул и с тяжелым сердцем повернулся к вагону. Джон едва успел сделать шаг вперед, когда услышал…

— Джон! — он повернулся в сторону обладателя бархатистого голоса, и его сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло от счастья, когда он заметил молодого мужчину, бегущего к нему. Он смутно подумал, что его чрезмерная эмоциональная реакция должна что-то значить, хотя в настоящий момент он и не мог разобраться с этим. И все, на что его хватило — это обнять Шерлока, нежась в его умиротворяющем тепле и комфорте.

— Я рад, что… ты не ушел.

Джон фыркнул и хрипло рассмеялся, крепче обняв Шерлока.

«Я тоже… Я тоже».

Он был настолько ошеломлен своими эмоциями, что почти не услышал своего имени, произнесенного шепотом.

—…Джон… — он вопросительно хмыкнул и нахмурился, когда дальше последовал лишь напряженный вдох ему на ухо. И нахмурился еще сильнее, наконец заметив легкую дрожь, сотрясающую тело Шерлока, которого все еще обнимал.

— Шерлок? — Джон хотел отстраниться и взглянуть на него, потому что понял — почувствовал — что-то было не так.

—…Прости… — Джон судорожно выдохнул в шоке, когда Шерлок внезапно повис у него на руках мертвым грузом.

— Шерлок! —дернулся он, снова и снова зовя Шерлока, и мягко опустив его на землю. Взгляд Джона метался по бледному телу, пытаясь вычислить, как именно тот пострадал. Он понятия не имел, как мог пропустить это — черт возьми, он же врач! — теплую, липкую, малиновую жидкость, обагрившую его руки. От волнения, он едва не разорвал пропитанную кровью рубашку, когда, наконец, увидел кровоточащую рану.

— Давай, Шерлок, ну же, — бормотал он, размотав свой шарф и прижав его к ране, чтобы остановить кровотечение.

— Тебе нельзя умирать, ты меня слышишь? Ты не можешь умереть.

Приехала скорая, вокруг них засуетились парамедики, Шерлока положили на носилки и понесли в сторону мигающих красно-синих огней. Джон больше ничего не мог сделать, кроме как беспомощно держать Шерлока за руку. Он ненавидел каждую секунду происходящего: эту беспомощность и жажду деятельности, сжигавшую его изнутри.

Они добрались до больницы в рекордные сроки, и, несмотря на протесты, Шерлока у него забрали. И когда он посмотрел на окровавленный шарф в своих руках — кровь Шерлока — вся серьезность ситуации настигла его. От ужаса у него едва не подкосились ноги.

«Я не могу потерять его… Боже, я не могу потерять его».

Он никогда в жизни так не боялся смерти.

Шерлок выжил, каким-то образом умудрившись выглядеть одновременно оскорбленным и довольным. Он с некоторым удивлением смотрел на Джона, пока тот орал на него за то, что он не обратился за медицинской помощью (о чем он вообще думал?!), хотя довольно быстро смягчился и сжал руку Шерлока, когда тот слабо коснулся его.

— Я просто не мог позволить тебе уйти.

Его отпуск продлили по семейным обстоятельствам, но Джону пришло в голову, что без Майкрофта тут не обошлось — уж слишком легко удовлетворили его просьбу, но совсем не возражал, потому что, разумеется, он боролся бы изо всех сил, чтобы остаться с Шерлоком, ведь тот важнее всего.

Он был с Шерлоком в больнице, пока его не выписали, а потом вернулся с ним на Бейкер-стрит и заботился о нем уже там. И когда Шерлок спустя пару недель, по большей части, поправился и был в состоянии выжить самостоятельно, Джона вызвали на службу, и Шерлок снова провожал его на вокзал.

Что-то изменилось между ними, но Джон не мог точно определить, что именно, однако в этот раз не было никаких шуток, просто взаимные взгляды и теплые улыбки. Джон просто поднял руку и пропустил сквозь пальцы шелковистые локоны Шерлока, затем легко коснулся его щеки, а Шерлок наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал его в щеку.

Едва они тронулись со станции, Джон прижал ладонь к окну, а Шерлок в ответ поднял руку и задумчиво улыбнулся.

И Джон задался вопросом: когда все начало изменяться в нечто гораздо более глубокое?

***

В следующий и последний раз они встретились также, как и тогда — в первый — на станции. Вот только Джону казалось, что уже никогда и ничто не будет прежним, они не смогут быть прежними, потому что он сам уже не был тем Джоном Уотсоном, которого все знали. Которого знал и — он смел это сказать — которым восхищался Шерлок. Тот Джон Уотсон был смелым, сильным и…

А он — сломленный, всего лишь призрак человека, которым когда-то был, и у него ничего не осталось.

Ничего, кроме Шерлока, и… о Боже, а если Шерлок не захочет его видеть?

Он не был уверен, чего ожидал, но точно знал, что любые его представления никогда не предполагали напряженных, отчаянных объятий, в которых он внезапно оказался. Джон напрягся от неожиданности и растерянно, после паузы, опустил руки, когда Шерлок притянул его ближе и дрожа, выдохнул.

— Шерлок? — Джон мягко коснулся его головы, чернильные кудри щекотали ему шею, и в голосе сквозила растерянность от такого нехарактерного для Шерлока проявления эмоций. — Эй, что случилось? — пробормотал он. Его разрывало на части от желания позаботиться об обнимающем его мужчине. Он нежно погладил его по спине, когда Шерлок мотнул головой и сдавленно всхлипнул.

— Ты жив…

Джон нахмурился от этого хриплого шепота, помолчал, пытаясь сообразить, о чем тот говорил, хотя его руки по-прежнему продолжали успокаивающе гладить Шерлока.

— Я… Я думал… Майкрофт сказал, что ты ранен, и я не знал, где ты или что с тобой, и не мог до тебя дозвониться, и я… — он ужесточил хватку, крепче прижав Джона к себе.

Внезапное чувство вины сжало Джону сердце, потому что Шерлок был в ужасе из-за него.

— Ты решил, что я — мертв.

Ох, Шерлок…

— Прости, Шерлок. Мне так жаль… Я в порядке. Все хорошо, со мной все хорошо.

Он не знал, сколько они так простояли, обняв друг друга, поддерживая и утешая, но тут Шерлок слегка отстранился, посмотрел на него, и Джон потянулся вверх, а Шерлок просто наклонил голову, и неожиданно их губы встретились, и вот они уже целовались.

Это было прекрасно. Именно так, как и должно было быть.

И прежде чем Джон собрался с мыслями, Шерлок настойчиво обнял его и потянул за собой.

— Пойдем домой, Джон.

Он оказался прав — все изменилось. Просто, может быть, не совсем так, как он думал.

_Дом._

Джон даже не понял, что именно его он и искал.

И он думал, глядя на их с Шерлоком переплетенные пальцы, что, может быть — только может быть! — все, что с ними происходило сейчас, в эту минуту…

Могло остаться с ними на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

***

В следующий раз они встретились и уже не расставались всю жизнь.

Они перестали считаться Шерлоком Холмсом и Джоном Уотсоном, консультирующим детективом и армейским доктором. Вместо этого, они стали Шерлоком Холмсом и Джоном Уотсоном — консультирующим детективом и его блоггером, затем — Шерлоком и Джоном Уотсон-Холмсами — супругами, и, наконец, просто Шерлоком и Джоном, _единым целым_ , которое невозможно было разделить.

***

_Встретить тебя было судьбой, стать твоим другом — выбором, но не влюбиться в тебя было выше моих сил  
Автор неизвестен_


End file.
